Narnia? What is it?
by Helleni
Summary: - "j'ai laissé ma lampe torche à Narnia" Mais quel est ce "Narnia" dont parle les quatre Pevensie? Questionnements et recherches autour d'un lieu inconnu par un jeune garçon à lunettes qui nous parrait insignifiant. Two-shot - Susan/Caspian
1. Narnia? What is it?

Well, well, well… comme quoi, tout ce que je raconte, c'est faux lol !! Je vous avez dit que j'écrirais plus d'autres fics sur Narnia moi-même, que je ferais que traduire… eh beh non, j'ai finalement décidé d'écrire à nouveau !! C'est pas vraiment une fic, c'est un two-shot (j'en ai décidé ainsi) dont je suis bien plus fière que ma première fic sur le sujet !!

En réalité, l'idée m'est venue dès la première fois ou j'ai vu le film mais j'hésitais à l'écrire… et puis, finalement, après avoir vu le film trois fois (XD), je me suis décidée !! Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'aime bien innover par rapport à tout ce que j'ai déjà lu sur Narnia (et particulièrement sur Susan/Caspian) dont… c'est surement différent de tout ce que vous avez déjà lu XD !

J'espère que ça vous plaira… j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire… Bonne lecture !!

* * *

« Vous êtes sur qu'on ne pourra pas y retourner ? demanda soudainement Edmund semblant chercher quelque chose dans son sac, alors qu'ils montaient tous les quatre dans le train.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son frère et de ses deux sœurs, il continua sur sa lancée :

- J'ai laissé ma lampe torche à Narnia !

Peter, Susan et Lucy éclatèrent de rire mais leur rire semblait néanmoins emplit d'une certaine tristesse. Surtout celui de Susan.

Derrière eux, se tenait un jeune garçon, d'environ l'âge de Susan, qui avait abordé celle-ci quelques heures auparavant pour lui, mais un mois plus tôt pour Susan. Il leur avait cependant permis de ne pas louper leur train et se demandait maintenant ce qu'était ce « Narnia » donc les quatre frères et sœurs parlaient. Ils avaient l'air d'être sérieux en parlant de ce lieu, peut être était-ce le nom qu'ils donnaient à leur maison. Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir dit qu'ils n'y retourneraient pas ? Ce furent ces questions qui hantèrent son esprit durant la quasi-totalité du voyage qui les mèneraient vers leurs pensionnats respectifs, les garçons et les filles étant séparés.

Edward, le jeune garçon debout derrière les quatre Pevensie, était au même collège que Peter et Edmund mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé. Il aurait aimé devenir leur ami pour pouvoir se rapprocher de leur sœur, Susan, dont il était tombé amoureux. La jeune fille était souvent toute seule, sauf quand elle retrouvait sa sœur et ses frères, et il la trouvait vraiment belle même si elle semblait souvent triste et mélancolique. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la plus jeune des Pevensie, Lucy, qui demanda à sa grande sœur si elle allait bien. Susan avait, en effet, un air plus triste que d'habitude. Mais elle assura à sa petite sœur que tout allait bien et elle sembla se replonger dans ses pensées.

Peter savait ce qui tourmentait sa sœur, il avait vu les regards que se lançaient Caspian et Susan, il avait compris ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Mais il aurait espéré que le coté pragmatique de Susan prenne le dessus : ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pourraient jamais rester éternellement à Narnia, ce n'était pas leur monde. Ils n'y étaient appelés que lorsqu'on avait besoin de leur aide et devaient, dans tous les cas, repartir chez eux. Il aurait souhaité que Susan le comprenne, qu'elle ne s'attache pas au jeune telmarin mais, visiblement, son cœur avait été plus fort que sa raison et Peter le regrettait profondément.

Car, désormais, sa sœur allait devoir vivre sachant qu'elle ne pourrait plus retourner à Narnia et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais revoir l'homme qu'elle aimait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa sœur tomberait amoureuse si facilement, mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence lorsqu'il l'avait vu se retourner et aller embrasser Caspian en guise d'adieu. Son cœur s'était déchiré pour elle mais il lui en voulait en même temps ; il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir su faire preuve de raison. Malgré cela, il serait toujours là pour soutenir sa sœur lorsqu'elle aurait besoin de lui… car il savait que se serait difficile pour elle de reprendre sa vie en Angleterre. Plus difficile que pour Edmund, Lucy ou lui-même.

Nous étions en plein mois de janvier et les quatre frères et sœurs étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances de Noël, qu'ils avaient passées avec leurs parents et leur famille. Aussi, prenaient-ils le train pour retourner dans leurs écoles. Après deux heures de voyage ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare qui leur permettrait de se rendre dans leurs pensionnats. Lucy et Susan étaient dans le même mais dans des classes différentes, bien entendu. Elles partageaient malgré tout la même chambre, tout comme Peter et Edmund dans leur internat. Les quatre frères et sœurs avaient du mal à se retrouver pendant la semaine car ils devaient travailler mais les weekends, ils se débrouillaient pour passer le plus de temps ensemble. Leurs écoles étaient, certes, en face, mais il leur était difficile de quitter le pensionnat sans la permission du directeur ou de la directrice.

Une fois à la gare, les deux pensionnats n'étaient pas très loin aussi, les quatre frères et sœurs Pevensie s'y rendirent à pied, comme à leur habitude, suivis de loin par Edward, qui se posait toujours des questions à propos de Narnia. Arrivés dans la grande route qui séparait leurs écoles, Peter, Edmund, Susan et Lucy se séparèrent en s'embrassant et en se donnant rendez-vous pour le weekend prochain. Peter recommanda à Lucy de bien travailler, Susan sourit à Edmund en lui demandant de veiller à ce que Peter arrête de se battre avec tout le monde et Peter murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa sœur.

Edward observait leur séparation avec mélancolie, se disant qu'il ne pourrait plus voir Susan très souvent mais il finit par suivre les deux frères Pevensie à l'intérieur de la cour de l'école.

Susan et Lucy tournèrent le dos à leurs frères et allèrent s'installer dans la chambre qu'elles occupaient. Lucy semblait des plus nostalgique et ne cessait de regarder par la fenêtre dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose. Susan soupira et se mit face à sa sœur :

- Lu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Lucy se tourna vers sa sœur et la regarda avec tristesse.

- Narnia me manque, Susan, répondit-elle d'un ton plaintif, j'aimerai tant qu'Aslan nous permette d'y retourner.

Susan se raidit à ses propos. Elle avait espéré de tout son cœur que sa sœur ne parlerait pas de Narnia, qu'elle ne lui rappellerait pas la douleur qui siégeait dans son cœur à l'idée d'avoir abandonné Caspian.

- Lucy, dit-elle d'un ton si tranchant que sa sœur sursauta, ca suffit. Tu sais ce qu'Aslan a dit, que nous ne pourrions plus y retourner Peter et moi alors, s'il te plaît, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles.

- Mais Susan…

- STOP, Lucy, cria soudainement Susan. Je t'en pris, reprit-elle plus doucement, je t'en pris Lucy, ne me parle plus de Narnia.

Les yeux de la cadette des Pevensie s'étaient élargis de stupeur en entendant Susan se mettre ainsi en colère et elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il arrivait à sa grande sœur. Pourquoi avait-elle été sur le point de pleurer en entendant parler de Narnia ? Et pourquoi ne voulait-elle plus en parler ? Peter avait surement raison : elle comprendrait quand elle serait plus vieille. Néanmoins elle était persuadée que l'état de sa sœur était lié à Caspian et au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé un peu plus tôt. Mais elle ne voulait pas mettre Susan en colère alors elle décida de se taire et de ne plus prononcer le nom de Narnia en sa présence.

Du coté des garçons, l'ambiance était un peu plus joyeuse. Edmund et Peter s'étaient installés dans leur chambre et tentaient de ranger sérieusement leurs affaires… ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire étant des garçons (ne l'oublions pas !).

- Ah, soupira Edmund, c'était tout de même mieux à Narnia. On a peut être dormi par terre pendant quelques temps, mais nos chambres à Beaversdam était bien plus belles qu'ici !

- Ed… murmura Peter avec un soupçon d'exaspération dans la voix.

- Pardon Peter, je suis désolé, s'excusa Edmund devant l'air peiné de son frère. Tu…tu penses que Susan va bien ? demanda-t-il après un temps d'hésitation.

- Je ne sais pas, admit Peter. J'ai peur que Lucy ne la pousse à bout en lui parlant sans cesse de Narnia et qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même.

- Ne dit pas ça, Peter, nous devons tout faire pour qu'elle pense à autre chose.

- Oui, mais…est-ce qu'elle arrivera à penser à autre chose ?

De l'autre coté de la porte de leur chambre, un jeune garçon à lunettes était collé contre le mur, terrifié à l'idée que les deux garçons ne le découvrent, mais excité de les avoir entendus parler à nouveau de ce « Narnia ». Il était venu les questionner sur le sujet, en désespoir de cause, mais il avait stoppé sa main quand il avait entendu le plus jeune prononcer le mot « Narnia ». L'ainé, Peter, semblait agacé que son frère en ait parlé mais, ensuite, ils avaient parlé de Susan et Edward avait tendu l'oreille. Ses frères s'inquiétaient de savoir si elle allait bien… Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Peter avait peur que sa douce Susan ne s'enferme sur elle-même en entendant parler de Narnia et pourquoi elle n'arriverait pas à penser à autre chose. Il avait été enthousiaste de les entendre à nouveau parler de ce lieu étrange qui semblait les fasciner mais leur conversation sur Susan l'avait un peu inquiété et il décida que c'était à lui de mener l'enquête sur cet étrange endroit nommé Narnia.

Il décida de commencer par questionner les élèves du pensionnat, en essayant d'éviter de le faire en présence des frères Pevensie, et posa au moins 100 fois la même question durant la semaine : _Connaissez-vous Narnia ? _

Mais personne ne pout l'éclairer : aucun élève n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce lieu si étrange. Mais Edward ne perdit pas espoir et continua inébranlablement à questionner son entourage. Il envoya même une lettre à ses parents… mais ceux-ci non plus, ne purent lui répondre par l'affirmative. Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi mais Edward ne désespérait pas.

Durant les weekends, il suivait discrètement Peter et Edmund, qui avaient rendez-vous avec leurs sœurs, et les observait. Il remarqua que sa chère Susan n'avait pas l'air très bien, malgré le fait qu'elle assurât à ses frères et sœur qu'elle se portait à merveille. Elle restait assise sur un banc ou par terre tandis que Lucy et Edmund parlaient avec animation et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Son air triste ne faiblissait pas, même lorsque sa petite sœur faisait le pitre ou lorsque son grand frère essayait de la dérider. Mais, étrangement, tous les trois semblaient savoir pourquoi leur sœur allait mal. Ils ne lui demandaient jamais si elle allait bien, ils essayaient juste de la faire sourire et de lui faire penser à autre chose.

Lucy était la plus touchée par l'état de sa sœur. Elle l'entendait pleurer pendant la nuit, murmurer le nom de Caspian dans ses rêves et, le matin, faire comme si de rien était. Elle tenait sa promesse et ne parlait plus de Narnia en sa présence mais la voir se murer dans son silence et sa tristesse lui faisait vraiment du mal. Elle essayait de se dire que sa sœur finirait par aller mieux, que l'école lui ferait penser à autre chose et que sa grande sœur chérie serait bientôt de retour parmi eux. C'était dur mais elle tenait le coup pour elle : elle savait que ce serait encore plus dur pour Susan si elle se mettait à pleurer elle aussi. Et puis, les weekends, elles retrouvaient Peter et Edmund. Les deux frères sortaient plus tôt et ils avaient l'habitude de se donner rendez-vous au parc le plus proche. Ils y passaient la journée à discuter, à jouer au base-ball, et à rire ; mais Peter, Edmund et Lucy regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir parler de Narnia. Ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, de ne plus en parler pour ne pas faire souffrir Susan, mais ça leur manquait.

Un samedi matin, Lucy finissait de se préparer pour aller rejoindre ses frères mais Susan ne sortait pas de la salle de bain. Elle y était depuis une bonne demi-heure et elle n'en sortait toujours pas. Lucy commença alors à s'impatienter :

- Susan, tu es prête ? demanda-t-elle à travers la porte fermée à clé.

- Pas encore Lu, entendit-elle de l'autre coté. Vas-y, je vous rejoindrais.

- Tu es sure ? Tu nous rejoins hein ? fit-elle avec inquiétude.

- Bien sur Lucy, dis à Peter et Ed que j'arrive d'accord ?

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, dit finalement Lucy en sortant de la chambre.

Elle prit le chemin du parc en se demandant ce que fabriquait Susan mais elle arriva rapidement et aperçut ses frères assis sur un banc.

- Eh bien, Lu, ou est Susan ? demanda Edmund quand il la vit arriver seule.

- Elle finissait de se préparer, elle arrive, répondit Lucy avec un sourire. Comment allez-vous tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle après coup.

- Tu es sure qu'elle allait bien ? demanda soudain Peter avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Oui, répondit Lucy, enfin… aussi bien que possible.

- T'inquiète Peter. Y'a pas de problèmes, elle n'est pas idiote, fit Edmund en regardant son frère.

- Tu prends ça trop à la légère Ed, le réprimanda Peter. Je suis inquiet pour Susan, elle ne va pas bien.

- Nous le sommes tous, Peter, intervint Lucy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu crois que ça me plait de la voir dans cet état ? fit Edmund d'une voix sombre.

Peter se tut. Il savait bien qu'Edmund et Lucy étaient tout aussi inquiets que lui à propos de Susan mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui : il avait cette tendance ultra protectrice envers eux, et particulièrement envers Susan, qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il s'inquiétait plus que les autres.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Peter, je sais que vous vous inquiétez aussi.

- Toutes les nuits, je l'entends pleurer, se lamenta Lucy en vidant enfin son sac.

Elle se précipita dans les bras de Peter et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

- Elle me dit que tout va bien, mais je sais que ça ne va pas, continua Lucy en pleurant. Narnia lui manque et elle n'arrive pas à ne plus y penser.

- Pas que Narnia, crois-moi, grommela Edmund.

- Je sais Lu, je sais, mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire, dit doucement Peter.

- Il faut qu'on l'aide à aller mieux, à penser à autre chose, je ne sais pas moi… continua Lucy en pleurant.

- Eh bien, Lucy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? fit soudain une quatrième voix.

- Susan, murmura Peter.

- Heu… essaya Lucy en séchant rapidement ses larmes, je… je… j'ai perdu ma… mon stylo ! Celui auquel je tenais, tu sais ?

- Ah, non, je ne vois pas, répondit Susan, un peu perdue. On ira le chercher, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je t'en offrirais un autre, Lu, renchérit Peter en souriant doucement à sa petite sœur. Alors Susan, continua-t-il, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien… bien, répondit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour son frère.

- Pourquoi tu as mis si longtemps pour te préparer ? demanda Edmund.

- Oh, je… je réfléchissais.

- A quoi ? Si je peux me permettre ? demanda Peter en retirant progressivement ses bras de Lucy.

- Eh bien je… tenta Susan, je… j'ai réfléchit à Narnia et à ce que nous a dit Aslan, répondit-elle finalement en regardant Peter.

Ce fut comme un coup de révolver : les trois frères et sœur se regardèrent avec stupéfaction, surpris d'entendre de tels mots de la bouche de Susan. Elle avait finalement réussit à aller de l'avant, c'était une bonne chose. Peter en était ravi. Il fit un grand sourire à sa sœur et celle-ci le lui rendit.

- Comment ça ? fit Edmund un peu trop brutalement. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de Narnia ?

- Ed, gronda Lucy.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave Lu, répondit doucement Susan en souriant à sa sœur. Je… je me suis finalement rendu compte que ça ne servait à rien de ressasser le passer et que, si Aslan a dit que nous ne pourrions plus revenir, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison pour nous le dire. Il n'a jamais voulu nous faire souffrir et, je pense que c'est la dernière chose qu'il souhaite…

- Mais, tenta Lucy.

- Non, Lu, laisse moi finir, la coupa Susan. Ça me fait mal de dire ça, c'est sur, mais je ne pourrais jamais retourner à Narnia. Il faut donc que je vive avec ça sans avoir à refouler mes souvenirs. Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire et c'est ce qu'Aslan aurait voulu.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants et tous purent voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

- Il n'aurait pas voulu que nous oublions nos vies là-bas, reprit-elle en essayant de cacher ses sanglots. Et… et je m'excuse auprès de vous. Vous avez du souffrir de ne pas pouvoir en parler à cause de moi. Je suis désolée, finit-elle, en larmes.

Peter se leva doucement et alla enlacer sa sœur. Ça avait du être dur pour elle de leur dire ça, tout autant que son désir de vivre avec ses souvenirs. De beaux souvenirs. Des souvenirs d'une vie de reine, de chevauchées dans les plaines de Narnia, de batailles et de combats, de Cair Paravel illuminé par le soleil, puis des souvenirs de ce même château en ruine, de leur second voyage à Narnia, de sa rencontre avec un beau prince telmarin…des souvenirs d'un amour perdu avant même de commencer… Mais Peter savait que sa sœur était forte et qu'elle parviendrait à surmonter sa peine et sa souffrance d'avoir abandonné le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé. Et lui, Edmund et Lucy seraient toujours la pour elle. Lucy et Edmund le rejoignirent et ils s'enlacèrent tous les quatre, comme auparavant lorsque l'un d'eux allait mal, Susan laissant couler ses larmes contre son grand frère.

Edward, comme à son habitude, avait assisté à la scène. Susan… sa Susan, elle était si belle et si triste à cet instant. Ce qu'elle avait dit à ses frères et sœur l'avait touché, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Ils parlaient encore de ce Narnia mais cette fois un certain Aslan avait été ajouté à la conversation. Il leur avait dit qu'ils ne pourraient plus retourner à Narnia. C'était donc ça qui rendait Susan si triste : le fait de ne pas pouvoir y retourner. A cet instant, Edward se promit de tout faire pour permettre à Susan de retourner dans ce lieu qu'elle aimait tant, quitte à remuer ciel et terre pour découvrir ce qu'était Narnia. Il voulait qu'elle lui soit reconnaissante, qu'elle lui sourit comme elle avait sourit à Peter et qu'elle soit heureuse. Il ne voulait plus voir une telle tristesse dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

Dès lors, il reprit plus activement son enquête, questionnant même certains de ses professeurs avec la même éternelle question : _Connaissez-vous Narnia ?_ Certains élèves le voyaient poser cette question en boucle à chaque personne qu'il croisait et commençaient, eux aussi, à se poser des questions sur ce que recherchait ce jeune garçon. Sans se douter que c'était un secret, quelques élèves en parlaient ouvertement, imaginant avec humour ce qu'était ce Narnia que cherchait ce garçon. Les weekends, il cessa de suivre les enfants Pevensie pour questionner les jeunes filles du pensionnat de Susan ainsi que d'autres professeurs. Mais toujours rien… personne ne connaissait ou n'avait entendu parler de « Narnia ».

Edward commençait à désespérer mais il était tout de même heureux de voir qua Susan allait beaucoup mieux. Elle souriait de nouveau, riait sans cesse avec sa sœur, ses amies et ses frères, quand ils se voyaient. Il y avait tout de même une chose qui l'inquiétait un peu : depuis qu'elle n'était plus renfermée sur elle-même, de nombreux autres garçons essayaient d'attirer son attention. Mais elle ne semblait visiblement pas attirée par eux et son grand frère se chargeait de les remettre à leur place avec fermeté… comme s'il avait souvent eu à s'occuper des prétendants de sa sœur !

Un jour, il décida d'aller questionner les derniers professeurs de son école, histoire d'être sur. Il restait une jeune professeur d'anglais, un professeur de mathématiques misanthrope et acariâtre et un vieux professeur d'histoire, irlandais et fier de sa patrie. La jeune professeur d'anglais était encore en cours et Edward n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller voir l'insociable. Il décida donc de se rendre dans la salle du cours du professeur d'histoire. L'irlandais était assis à son bureau, une pipe dans la main droite et un stylo dans la main gauche qu'il mordillait en réfléchissant. Il semblait corriger quelques copies d'un quelconque devoir d'histoire mais il leva les yeux à l'entrée du jeune garçon.

- Bonjour, lui dit-il aimablement en souriant dans sa barbe grise.

- Heu… bonjour Mr Sullivan (1), répondit Edward avec hésitation.

- Vous voulez quelque chose mon garçon ? demanda le vieil homme en laçant un coup d'œil à Edward par-dessus ses lunettes rondes.

- Heu… eh bien… en fait, j'aurais aimé vous poser une question, monsieur.

Edward était intimidé par cet homme, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il semblait gentil, prévenant et bienveillant mais intimidant !

- Je vous en pris, sourit le professeur d'histoire.

- Heu… voila, connaissez-vous Narnia ?

Edward s'attendait à ce que le vieil irlandais ouvre de grands yeux et lui réponde un « non » désolé. Au lieu de cela, le vieil homme ouvrit de grands yeux et en laissa tomber son stylo. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Cet homme pouvait-il connaître ce lieu tant recherché qu'était Narnia ? Le professeur se leva doucement de sa chaise, descendit de l'estrade sur laquelle était perché son bureau et alla se placer face à Edward.

- Ou as-tu entendu parler de Narnia, mon garçon ?

Edward resta cloué sur place. Ainsi cet homme connaissait Narnia. C'était extraordinaire ! Mais encore fallait-il qu'il arrive à prononcer un mot.

- Heu… eh bien… je… essaya-t-il sans grands succès.

- Oh, mais suis-je bête, l'interrompit Mr Sullivan, si tu connais, c'est que tu y es déjà allé ! N'est-ce pas ? Tu savais nager, j'espère ? Tu n'as pas faillit te noyer ? lui demanda-t-il en ayant l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui.

- Mais… de… de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Edward, complètement perdu.

- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est Narnia ?

- Non… je…

- Vous n'y êtes jamais allé ?

- Non, je…

- Mais comment avez-vous découvert ce nom alors ?

- J'ai entendu des personnes en parler et je me suis demandé ce que c'était, avoua Edward sans pour autant nommer les dites personnes.

- Suis-je le seul à qui tu as demandé ça ? demanda le vieil homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Heu…non, j'ai… j'ai demandé à toute l'école, mais personne n'a pu me répondre à part vous !

- Oh, Seigneur ! Mais c'est de la folie, vous…

- Professeur Sullivan, appela une voix près de la porte.

- Ah, Marie. Oui, j'arrive ! Accordez moi un instant, répondit l'irlandais à la jeune femme. Je suis désolé mon garçon, je dois partir, mais j'aimerai vous revoir demain, c'est d'accord ?

- Heu… oui, d'accord !

- Bien.

Edward sortit en trombe de la classe. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de rencontre qu'il avait imaginé mais il était heureux, dans un sens, d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui connaisse Narnia. Mais leur rendez-vous du lendemain l'inquiétait un peu. Il s'appuya contre un mur et souffla de soulagement. Rien n'était encore perdu.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Edmund marchait à vive allure dans les couloirs de l'école. Il devait se dépêcher de rendre son devoir d'histoire à son professeur avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille. C'était un drôle de bonhomme, ce prof d'histoire : irlandais dans l'âme, avec une barbe grise et des lunettes rondes, il était un peu étrange, mais Edmund l'aimait bien. Lorsqu'il arriva en vu de la salle de classe, il aperçu un jeune garçon, un peu plus âgé que lui peut être, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Il était sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais il ne pouvait se rappeler où.

Mais, bien sur… c'était le garçon que Susan semblait désespérément fuir lorsqu'ils avaient été rappelés à Narnia et qui leur avait permis de ne pas louper le train, à leur retour. Edmund l'avait souvent vu roder autour d'eux quand Susan et Lucy les retrouvaient et il comprit qu'il devait être amoureux d'elle. Alala… l'amour, quelle chose ennuyeuse. En y repensant, après tout ce qu'avait subit Susan au nom de l'amour… il n'avait vraiment pas envi de tomber amoureux. Mais là n'était pas le problème. En effet, Edmund venait d'entendre une chose tout à fait singulière : ce garçon venait de demander à son prof d'histoire s'il connaissait Narnia.

Alors là, tout allait de travers… qu'est-ce c'était que ça. Comment ce garçon avait-il pu entendre parler de Narnia ? Et… et en plus, son prof d'histoire lui répondait ! Il connaissait Narnia lui-aussi ! C'était à n'en plus rien comprendre ! Aslan ne leur avait jamais dit que d'autres fils d'Adam étaient venus à Narnia, quelle était cette plaisanterie. Edmund se plaqua contre la porte et écouta avec attention ce qui se disait dans la pièce. Le vieil irlandais parla de se noyer puis le garçon avoua avoir entendu des gens parler de Narnia. Peut être parlait-ils d'eux ? Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Lorsqu'ils étaient montés dans le train, il était juste derrière eux et Edmund avait dit qu'il avait oublié sa lampe torche à Narnia… Narnia ! C'était là qu'il en avait entendu parler. Quel idiot il était ! Il devait à tout prix prévenir Peter. Ça devenait carrément un problème, là !

Edmund se rua dans le couloir et courut jusqu'à la cour où il pensait avoir une chance de trouver son frère. Et, en effet, il l'aperçut, entouré de plusieurs jeunes filles qui lui parlaient en riant. Peter semblait à l'aise au milieu de toutes ces filles et leur souriait en retour. Mais Edmund n'en avait que faire et interpella son frère en s'approchant de lui. A son approche, les filles s'écartèrent, croyant à une dispute, mais Edmund ne fit qu'attraper Peter par la manche et le força à se lever.

- Ed, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vois pas que…

- Je m'en fou Peter, c'est très important ! le coupa Edmund avec un regard sévère.

- C'est Susan ? demanda brusquement Peter avec inquiétude sous les regards noir des filles autour de lui, se demandant qui était cette Susan.

- Non, non, fit Edmund en secouant la tête, c'est _bien_ plus important.

Peter fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça et suivit son frère vers un endroit isolé. Une fois seuls et sur de ne pas être dérangé, Edmund prit la parole :

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir interrompu Peter, mais nous avons un gros problème.

- C'est pas grave Ed, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu te souviens de ce garçon que Susan semblait éviter ? demanda Edmund.

Devant l'air interrogatif de son frère, il continua :

- Celui avec des lunettes ? Qui nous a empêchés de louper le train la dernière fois ?

- Ah oui ! fit Peter en se remémorant le garçon à lunette. Et alors ?

- Et alors… il nous a entendus parler de Narnia.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Peter. Mais… quand ?

- Quand on est monté dans le train, je pense. Quand je vous ai dit que j'avais oublié ma lampe torche à Narnia.

- Comment ça, tu penses ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ?

- Bon, écoute. J'allais rendre mon devoir à Sullivan – tu sais, mon prof d'histoire – et je l'ai vu – le garçon – entrer dans la salle. J'ai attendu et là, je l'ai entendu questionner le prof à propos de Narnia.

- Il savait ce que c'était ?

- Non, pas du tout, il ne semblait pas du tout savoir ce que c'était. Et là, le prof lui a demandé comment il connaissait Narnia et…

- Tu veux dire que ton prof d'histoire connaît aussi Narnia ?

- Heu… oui ! Et donc, Sullivan a cru qu'il y était allé. Il lui a parlé de nager et de noyade… je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il lui a dit qu'il avait entendu des gens en parler. Et, d'après toi, qui parle de Narnia ? Nous !

- Il nous a donc entendus parler de Narnia et il a décidé de découvrir ce que c'était ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout !

- Quoi encore, fit Peter, complètement blasé.

- Il en a parlé à tout le monde. Il a demandé à toute l'école si Narnia leur disait quelque chose.

- Misère !

Peter ne s'attendait vraiment pas à _ça_. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à _ça_. C'était vraiment la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin alors que Susan venait à peine de se remettre de leur départ. Elle avait dit qu'elle vivrait avec ses souvenirs mais ses souvenirs étaient trop douloureux pour elle et il savait que sa sœur tenterait au moins d'oublier Caspian.

- Nous devons le retrouver, déclara Peter après un moment de réflexion.

- D'accord avec toi !

Ils se séparèrent et parcoururent toute l'école. Retrouver ce garçon… retrouver ce garçon, ce n'était pas chose facile lorsqu'on ne l'avait vu que quelques fois et que son visage n'était pas très clair dans votre esprit. Néanmoins, Peter essaya de faire de son mieux pour le retrouver à travers la marrée d'élèves qui se ruaient dans la cour en cette fin de journée. Il entendit soudain la voix d'Edmund l'appeler et il se tourna dans sa direction. Son petit frère était suivit d'un garçon un peu plus jeune que lui, portant des lunettes, qu'il reconnu tout de suite.

- Je l'ai trouvé, lui cria-t-il.

Le jeune garçon en question semblait complètement perdu mais également un peu inquiet. Mais Peter n'avait pas la tête à le rassurer. Il marcha vers eux, attrapa la manche de son frère et du garçon et les emmena dans un coin tranquille. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment puis Peter décida qu'il était temps d'éclaircir tout ça :

- D'abord, commença-t-il en regardant le garçon, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Heu… Edward, Edward Keller, répondit-il timidement.

- Bon, Edward, continua Peter, pourquoi as-tu parlé de Narnia à tout le monde ?

- Mais heu… vous…

- Ne joue pas les imbéciles. Nous savons, Edmund et moi, que tu nous as entendu en parler… donc, techniquement, nous connaissons. Maintenant, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais là-dessus et pourquoi tu cherchais tant à savoir ce que c'était ?

Peter semblait en colère mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas intérieurement. Il voulait juste savoir. Et Edmund le comprenait. C'est pourquoi il ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder la joute entre les deux garçons.

- Je… je sais que c'est un lieu que vous aimez, répondit rapidement Edward, mais que vous ne pouvez plus y retourner parce qu'un certain Aslan vous l'a dit et…

- Et ?

- Et, je sais que Susan était très triste à cause de ça.

- Hm, tu t'intéresses à Susan ? demanda Peter en fronçant les sourcils

Edward rougit brusquement en se souvenant comment Peter traitait les garçons qui s'approchaient trop de sa sœur.

- C'est pas le problème, Peter, intervint Edmund.

- Oui, ahem… c'est vrai, admit son frère. Bon… on a pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas Ed ? On va te dire ce qu'est réellement Narnia.

- Si tu nous promets… jures que tu ne diras rien à personne, ajouta Edmund.

- C'est promis, assura Edward.

- Bon…je commence, fit Peter en s'asseyant par terre, contre un petit muret. Tu devrais t'asseoir, ça va être long.

Et Peter lui raconta leur première expédition à Narnia, la découverte de Lucy, le règne de la Sorcière Blanche, qui était Aslan, la grande bataille, leur couronnement et leur règne en tant que rois et reines de Narnia. Puis il expliqua comment le Prince Caspian les avait rappelés à l'aide de la corne magique de Susan et comment ils l'aidèrent à vaincre les armées de son oncle et à regagner le trône de Narnia. Il passa bien entendu sous silence les sentiments que le Prince – désormais Roi – et sa sœur partageaient de peur que le jeune garçon n'en fasse part à Susan et ne lui remémore de nombreux souvenirs.

Edward était émerveillé par le récit de Peter. Ainsi, Narnia était un monde magique, peuplé d'animaux qui parlent, de faunes, de centaures sur lequel Susan et ses frères et sœur avaient régné. Il était amoureux d'une reine… c'était fantastique !

- Et, Edmund, reprit Peter, tu as dit que ton professeur d'histoire connaissait aussi Narnia ?

- Heu… oui, apparemment.

- Oui, répondit Edward. Il a du y aller lui aussi ; d'ailleurs, il m'a donné rendez-vous demain dans son bureau. Vous pourriez peut être venir avec moi, il serait surement ravi de savoir que vous connaissait aussi Narnia.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, répondit Peter, nous irons avec toi demain.

Le lendemain, les trois garçons se rendirent en cours normalement et se retrouvèrent en fin d'après-midi, devant le bureau du professeur Sullivan. Edward entra le premier, suivi de Peter et d'Edmund.

- Ah, mon cher garçon, je suis content que vous soyez venu, commença le professeur. Ah, je vois que vous n'êtes pas venu seul, dit-il après avoir aperçu Peter et Edmund. Mais c'est mon cher élève, Edmund Pevensie, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est ça, répondit évasivement Edmund. Et voici mon, frère Peter.

- Peter… Peter… murmura Sullivan pour lui-même.

- Nous connaissons Narnia nous aussi, déclara Peter.

- Oh ! Ah… et bien… voila qui est singulier mes enfants, sourit le vieux professeur.

- C'est nous qu'Edward a entendu discuter, Peter, mes sœurs et moi, affirma Edmund en levant les yeux vers le vieil homme.

- Vous avez des sœurs ? demanda-t-il avec excitation.

- Oui, répondit nonchalamment Peter, Susan et Lucy. Elles sont au pensionnat, en face.

- Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy… murmura l'irlandais. Mais bien sur, s'écria-t-il soudainement, faisant sursauter les trois garçons, vous êtes les rois et reines de Narnia ! Peter le Magnifique, Edmund le Juste, Susan la Douce et Lucy la Vaillante… ohhhh, je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir le roi Edmund comme élève, c'est extraordinaire ! s'exclama le professeur, totalement excité à l'idée de les avoir rencontré.

- Vous… vous nous connaissez ? demanda Edmund.

- Bien sur… j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, mes enfants, répondit-il. Mais, racontez-moi… comment était Cair Paravel ? Et l'âge d'or de Narnia ? Oh… et Aslan ? demanda-t-il avec frénésie.

- Racontez-nous d'abord votre voyage, le coupa Peter avec fermeté, et nous vous raconterons les nôtres.

- Les vôtres ! Oh, c'est merveilleux, vous y êtes retourné ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais devant le regard noir de Peter, il se reprit. Bien… bien, je vais vous raconter, mais ne m'interrompez pas !

- Très bien, accepta Peter.

« Il y a à peu près un an, je me baladais dans le Parc St Patrick – celui qui est à deux pas d'ici – et je regardais les roses en fleurs. Soudain, j'ai cru apercevoir un reflet étrange sous une arche, mais ça n'a duré que quelques secondes, et je me suis avancé. C'était une arche couverte de magnifiques roses blanches qui s'ouvrait sur un petit lac. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire mais en la regardant, j'ai soudain été attiré par cette arche et je me suis avancé vers elle. Après, je ne me rappelle plus vraiment : je suis passé dessous et j'ai du mettre les pieds dans l'eau. Puis, je me suis senti tomber, tomber, tomber et je me suis retrouvé à deux mètres sous la surface.

Je n'avais pas d'air, je me suis débattu dans l'eau pour finalement réussir à remonter et là, à ma grande stupeur, je n'étais plus dans le parc mais au beau milieu d'une grande plaine, dans une rivière. Entre la peur de me noyer et la surprise d'être dans un lieu totalement inconnu, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apercevoir ce castor qui me sortit de l'eau avec douceur. Il me regardait bizarrement et cela ne fit que de me mettre encore plus mal à l'aise ; mais le pire fut lorsqu'il me demanda si j'allais bien. Là, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à le croire : un castor qui parlait. Pris complètement au dépourvu, je ne pus que lui répondre normalement que j'allais bien grâce à lui et que je le remerciais de m'avoir sorti de l'eau.

Puis soudain, il sembla remarquer quelque chose qui le fit ouvrit de grands yeux et il s'exclama :

- Mais… vous n'êtes pas un narnien, vous êtes un fils d'Adam !

- Je vous demande pardon ? Lui demandais-je, en m'interrogeant sur le sens du terme « fils d'Adam ».

- Vous… vous venez du même monde que nos rois et reines, s'expliqua-t-il.

Et voyant ma totale incompréhension, le castor entreprit de me raconter le règne des rois et reines de Narnia – pays dans lequel j'avais compris que nous étions – leur combat contre la Sorcière Blanche et l'Age d'or de Narnia. Puis leur disparition soudaine sans laisser d'héritiers, l'effondrement qui en découla et l'invasion telmarine ayant eu lieu 50 ans auparavant. »

- Vous voulez dire que les Telmarins avaient déjà envahi Narnia quand vous y êtes allé ? l'interrompit soudainement Edmund.

- Ne vous avais-je pas dit de na pas m'interrompre, jeune homme, le gronda Sullivan.

- Pardon, s'excusa Edmund.

« Bien, reprenons. Donc, ce castor me raconta tout ceci, en m'expliquant que les Telmarins faisaient régner la peur sur tous les Narniens et qu'ils les exterminaient sans remords. Il m'apprit également que nous étions sur la rivière de Telmar, au sud du château telmarin – dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom – et il m'emmena dans la forêt la plus proche, car les plaines n'étaient pas très sures pour les Narniens. Je rencontrai alors sa femme, Mme Castor ainsi que des faunes et quelques centaures. Le plus vieux des faunes vivant dans cette forêt me raconta qu'il avait bien connu les rois et les reines et en particulier la reine Lucy, avec qui il était très ami. Mais il mourut peu après mon arrivée. Malheureusement, mon voyage ne fut pas très joyeux car, quelques semaines après mon arrivée parmi les Narniens, des soldats telmarins – qui étaient des humains – ont attaqué le petit village forestier et y ont mis le feu. Les castors et la plupart des Narniens purent fuir, et moi avec eux, mais nombreux furent tués. Alors, le plus sage des centaures et mes amis les castors me conseillèrent de rentrer chez moi le plus rapidement possible.

Ce n'était pas mon monde et, même s'ils avaient été tous gentils avec moi, je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise avec toutes ces créatures – je me demande d'ailleurs comment vous vous y êtes habitués – et je décidai de rentrer en Angleterre. Après moult vérifications sur les alentours de la rivière, les castors m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'endroit ou j'étais arrivé et me firent plonger sous l'eau. Je n'eus pas beaucoup de mal à retrouver l'entrée du passage car, à un endroit, il y avait comme des roses en suspension dans l'eau et je sus que je devais les suivre. Je me retrouvais alors sous l'arche fleurie, trempé de la tête aux pieds, sous les regards curieux dans passants. Mais ce fut l'un des plus beaux voyages de ma vie. »

L'irlandais interrompit son récit et fixa longuement les trois garçons. Edward, lui, était resté silencieux et avait tout écouté en détail tout en observant les réactions des deux frères. Ceux-ci avaient souri quand Sullivan avait parlé d'un vieux faune : ils avaient bien entendu reconnu Mr Tumnus. Lucy serait contente d'apprendre qu'il avait vécu longtemps. Et puis, d'après le professeur, il était allé à Narnia, 50 ans après l'invasion telmarine, ce qui était beaucoup plus tôt que leur second voyage à Narnia. Et le passage… voila pourquoi le vieil homme avait parlé de noyade à Edward.

- Vous avez donc découvert un passage dans le parc St Patrick, c'est ça ? fit Peter en récapitulant tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Découvert ? Vous voulez dire que vous n'y êtes pas allé par là ? demanda Sullivan avec surprise.

- Heu…oui, c'est assez compliqué, sourit Edmund. Nous y sommes allés par une armoire.

- Une armoire ?

Et Edmund, à la demande de Peter qui n'avait pas envi de raconter une nouvelle fois leurs aventures, entreprit de retracer leurs deux voyages à Narnia avec la plus grande fidélité, en oubliant délibérément quelques points qui concernaient sa sœur et Caspian. Ils passèrent trois bonnes heures dans le bureau du professeur, répondant à ses questions, lui en posant d'autres, sous le regard attentif d'Edward qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

_Susan se tenait dans la grande salle des trônes de Cair Paravel. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait là, tout avait l'air si réel et le château était tel qu'ils l'avaient quitté un an auparavant. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe blanche, ses cheveux étaient détachés et elle tenait sa corne dans sa main. Sa corne magique… que faisait-elle dans sa main ? Elle l'avait laissé à Caspian comme un souvenir et voila qu'elle se retrouvait à Cair Paravel… Aslan avait-il changé d'avis ?_

_Malgré la nuit, le château semblait illuminé par la lumière de la lune qui se reflétait sur le toit de verre. Devant elle, se tenaient les quatre trônes sur lesquels ils avaient siégé, ses frères, sa sœur et elle. Aucun son ne troublait le silence du château, hormis de soudains bruits de pas. Elle se retourna et aperçut une silhouette dans la pénombre. Inconsciemment, elle savait qui était là. C'était comme dans un rêve. Elle s'avança en même temps que la personne en face d'elle et vit Caspian apparaître dans la lumière. Il était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs : son teint halé, ses longs cheveux bruns, ses beaux yeux noirs et sa voix… sa voix qu'elle avait rêvé d'entendre à nouveau._

_- Susan ? L'appela-t-il._

_Il ne semblait pas surpris de la voir mais Susan ne réfléchit pas et s'élança vers lui. Ils s'enlacèrent longtemps, ne voulant pas se détacher l'un de l'autre, respirant le parfum de l'autre et se remémorant des souvenirs heureux._

_- Caspian, murmura Susan en l'enlaçant encore plus fort._

_Caspian desserra son étreinte et baissa les yeux vers elle. Susan se sentit fondre sous son regard et elle crut défaillir lorsqu'il l'embrassa. Un baiser tendre, plein de passion et de joie. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de sa nuque et qu'elle approfondissait leur baiser. C'était comme dans un rêve. Ils se séparèrent et le jeune roi lui sourit tendrement. Susan sentit soudain une force l'éloigner d'elle : il disparaissait. Elle essaya de le retenir en attrapant ses mains mais elles glissaient et Caspian disparaissait peu à peu. Elle cria son nom, de plus en plus fort, en pleurant mais rien n'y fit._

_Puis, le château de Cair Paravel s'estompa. Autour d'elle s'étendaient les ruines du château telles qu'elle les avait vus lors de leur dernier voyage à Narnia. Elle tomba à genoux dans l'herbe en pleurant et en criant le nom de Caspian._

- Caspian, s'écria-t-elle en se relevant brusquement dans son lit.

Lucy se réveilla brusquement et regarda sa sœur, assise dans son lit, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu… tu vas bien Su ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Ou… oui, répondit Susan en essayant de contrôler ses pleurs. Je n'avais pas rêvé de lui depuis près de deux mois… pourquoi maintenant, alors que je commençais à oublier ? Gémit-elle.

- Susan, murmura Lucy avec inquiétude.

- Ne… ne t'en fais pas Lu, je vais bien, sourit Susan en essuyant ses larmes.

Lucy aperçut sa sœur se recoucher et elle fit de même, non sans écouter attentivement tous les bruits de la chambre. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa sœur rêve de Caspian maintenant, alors qu'elle avait commencé à accepter le fait de ne plus le revoir ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle souffre comme ça ? Ce n'était pas juste.

Lucy avait été contente de voir sa sœur accepter d'entendre à nouveau parler de Narnia et, même si elle faisait en sorte de parler le moins possible de Caspian, Susan semblait prendre plaisir à se remémorer certaines anecdotes. Cela faisait presque quatre mois qu'ils étaient revenus de Narnia pour la seconde fois et les deux derniers mois, Lucy avait sentit que sa sœur allait bien mieux qu'avant. Elle s'ouvrait aux autres, elle avaient des amies, elle souriait plus souvent, ce qui attirait les regards des garçons et faisait rire Lucy.

Le lendemain matin, elles se levèrent assez tôt pour se préparer afin d'aller retrouver leurs frères comme à leur habitude. Mais Lucy remarqua que Susan avait un air sombre. Elle n'osa pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, car elle le savait. Son rêve la travaillait. Ça devait être douloureux pour elle de savoir qu'elle ne le reverrait plus mais de continuer à rêver de lui. Lucy avait de la peine pour sa sœur et elle espérait que ses frères ne lui feraient pas remarquer qu'elle avait mauvaise mine.

Elles arrivèrent en avance au parc cet se promenèrent un peu parmi les roses qui commençaient à peine à éclore, sans vraiment se parler. Susan semblait perdue dans ses pensées et Lucy réfléchissait. Le petit chemin longeait un lac et aboutissait sur une sorte de plateforme en pierre ornée de quatre arches, orientée vers les quatre points cardinaux – comme le disait le guide. En suivant le chemin qui passait sous l'arche du Nord, on pouvait continuer à longer le lac jusqu'à une autre arche, couverte de roses blanches à peine en fleurs. Par delà cette arche, demeurait le petit lac, immobile. On distinguait péniblement quelques poissons lorsqu'ils étaient colorés du fait que l'eau n'était pas très claire.

Soudain, Lucy aperçut comme un reflet à travers l'arche de roses blanches. On aurait dit un animal ou… un faune ! Le reflet d'un faune dans l'eau. Elle abandonna sa sœur et s'avança prudemment vers le lac. Quelque chose semblait l'attirer et elle ne pouvait résister mais la voix de sa sœur la ramena à la raison :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lu, la sermonna-t-elle. Viens, nous devrions retourner à l'entrée au cas où Peter et Edmund arriveraient.

Lucy se retourna brusquement vers Susan pour lui dire qu'elle avait vu quelque chose dans l'eau mais elle se ravisa et ne dit rien, se contentant de lui sourire et de reprendre le chemin vers leur banc habituel. Lorsqu'elles retournèrent vers l'entrée du parc, elles aperçurent Peter et Edmund en compagnie d'un autre garçon. Susan sembla le reconnaître tout de suite et leva les yeux au ciel. Mais Lucy mit plus de temps pour reconnaître le jeune garçon. Elle se rappela soudain que c'était lui qui avait abordé Susan juste avant qu'ils ne retournent à Narnia la seconde fois et fit de grands signes à ses frères en les appelant.

- Ah, Edward, fit Edmund en souriant, voici nos sœurs : Susan et Lucy.

Edward inclina la tête devant chacune d'elles et rougit imperceptiblement quand il croisa le regard de Susan. Lucy, quant à elle, lui fit un grand sourire et commença à lui parler. Mais elle se souvint brusquement qu'elle voulait parler à son frère. Elle s'excusa rapidement auprès d'Edward, qui se tourna vers Susan avec un sourire timide, et s'adressa à Peter :

- Peter, je… je peux te parler en privé ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Edmund et Susan froncèrent les sourcils mais ne dirent rien, laissant Peter et Lucy s'éloigner un peu pour parler.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Lu ? demanda Peter après qu'ils se soient éloignés.

- Il y a deux choses que je voudrais te dire, fit Lucy avec un regard sérieux que Peter ne lui avait jamais vu. Tout d'abord, Susan a rêvé de Caspian cette nuit et…

- Quoi ?

- Oui… elle… je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas vraiment pleuré. Elle était secouée. Je pense que nous devrions faire quelque chose.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je pensais qu'elle allait mieux.

- C'était le cas avant cette nuit, répondit Lucy. Enfin… il y a autre chose, Peter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Tu ne va surement pas me croire et je suis sure que je devrais d'abord en parler à Edmund mais…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lucy ? lui demanda-t-il en s'impatientant.

- J'ai… j'ai vu quelque chose tout à l'heure.

- Quelque chose ?

- Oui, près du lac, tu sais, dans le parc. On se baladait avec Susan en vous attendant et j'ai vu une sorte de reflet dans l'eau.

Elle s'interrompit, surprise de ne pas entendre Peter lui dire que c'était son imagination et reprit son récit :

- Je… je crois que c'était un faune !

- Tu as vu un faune dans le lac du parc ? fit Peter.

- Je savais que tu ne me croirais pas… je le savais !

- C'était sous l'arche avec les roses blanches ? lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Heu… oui, répondit Lucy, de plus en plus surprise par l'attitude de son frère.

- Bien. Viens Lucy, lui dit-il en la prenant par la main.

Lucy ne savais pas quoi dire. La réaction de son frère l'étonnait vraiment. Elle avait hésité avant de lui dire ce qu'elle avait vu dans le lac, certaine qu'il ne la croirait pas, mais elle avait finalement décidé de lui dire la vérité. Et maintenant, il semblait la croire et l'emmenait vers Susan, Edmund et Edward qui se tournèrent vers eux en les voyant arriver. Peter avait un air vraiment sérieux et Lucy semblait complètement dépassée. Edmund et Susan se regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'il se passait et Susan ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Peter prit la parole.

- Susan, Edmund et moi devons te dire quelque chose.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux. Pourquoi son frère avait-il ce ton si sérieux et qu'est-ce que ses deux frères voulaient lui dire ? Edmund comprit rapidement de quoi parlait Peter mais il fronça les sourcils devant l'initiative que prenait son frère.

- Heu… oui… hésita Susan.

- Edward, ici présent, dit Peter en se tournant vers Edward, a découvert, avec l'aide du professeur d'histoire d'Edmund, un passage vers Narnia.

Sa déclaration jeta un froid parmi les cinq jeunes gens. Edward ouvrit de grands yeux de se voir ainsi mit en valeur devant Susan. Edmund baissa la tête à la manière d'un vaincu et Lucy poussa un grand cri qui ressemblait assez à un « QUOI ? ». Mais Susan ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle ne sembla pas saisir ce que venait de lui dire son frère. Puis elle leva les yeux vers lui et plongea son regard dans celui de son frère.

- Tu… tu peux répéter Peter, s'il te plaît ? lui demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

- Tu as très bien entendu, Su. Edward a découvert un autre passage. Et ce sera toi qui prendras la décision.

- Mais… de quelle décision parles-tu ? Et pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu sais très bien de quelle décision je parle, Susan, et pourquoi toi mieux que quiconque parmi nous, lui répondit Peter un peu trop froidement.

- Tu veux que Susan décide si nous allons essayer de retourner à Narnia ou pas ? s'exclama Lucy en regardant son grand frère. Mais c'est cruel, ce que tu fais Peter. Et puis d'abord, j'aimerai savoir comment Edward a pu découvrir ce passage… et que fais le professeur d'Ed dans l'histoire ?

Peter soupira mais dut se plier aux exigences de sa sœur et entreprit de leur raconter, à Susan et Lucy, comment Edward avait entendu parler de Narnia, ses recherches là-dessus et leur rencontre avec le vieil homme.

- Et vous dites que le passage est ici ? demanda Susan en regardant tour à tour ses frères et Edward.

- Mais bien sur, s'écria Lucy, l'arche aux roses blanches ! C'est là qu'est le passage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Lu, c'est là, lui répondit tranquillement Edmund.

- Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Lucy. Qu'attendons-nous pour y aller ? dit-elle en faisant mine de se diriger vers le lac.

- C'est à Susan de décider, répéta Peter.

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers son frère et lui lança un regard noir mais elle se perdit bien vite dans ses pensées. Son silence dura de nombreuses minutes, durant lesquelles les quatre personnes autour d'elle attendaient anxieusement sa réponse. Mais elle finit par lever les yeux vers son frère, une lueur d'assurance dans le regard.

- Je… je décide d'essayer, répondit-elle fermement. Je sais que vous en avez tous envie et… je ne serais pas heureuse en sachant que je n'ai pas tout essayé pour revenir à Narnia.

Lucy poussa un cri de joie et lui sauta au cou en riant. Susan rit avec elle puis se tourna vers Edward.

- Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait, lui sourit-elle. C'est extraordinaire que tu ais trouvé un tel passage et…

- Tu ne regretteras rien ? l'interrompit Peter.

Susan se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

- Si le temps a passé trop vite, continua-t-il pour éclaircir sa pensée.

Le visage de Susan s'assombrit quelques instants mais elle se reprit rapidement.

- Non, répondit-elle en souriant à son frère, je ne regretterais rien.

Peter lui sourit en retour et lui prit la main.

- Bien, alors, allons-y !

Lucy partit en courant vers le lac et s'arrêta devant l'arche pour les attendre. Elle vit Edmund, suivi de Peter qui tenait la main de Susan et d'Edward qui ne lâchait pas sa sœur du regard. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ils avaient trouvé un passage inconnu pour retourner à Narnia. Ils pourraient peut être tous y retourner et y vivre. Et puis, même si ce qu'Aslan leur avait dit était finalement vrai, elle savait qu'aucun de ses frères et sœur ne regretteraient d'avoir essayé. Peter, Susan, Edmund et Edward finirent par la rejoindre et ils se placèrent tous les cinq face à l'arche.

- Donnons nous la main, ordonna gentiment Peter.

Peter tenait toujours la main de sa sœur et celle-ci sentit la main d'Edward dans la sienne. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit gentiment en prenant sa main. Edward rougit légèrement en donnant la main à Lucy qui attrapa également celle d'Edmund. Lorsqu'ils furent tous près, ils firent chacun trois pas vers l'arche et passèrent dessous en pataugeant légèrement dans l'eau verdâtre du lac. Peter sourit à sa sœur et il se sentit aspiré vers le fond du lac. Il serra sa main autour de celle de Susan, ne voulant pas la lâcher, et il se rendit soudain compte qu'ils étaient tous dans l'eau, à quelques mètres de la surface. S'en étant aussi rendu compte, il vit Susan – la plus à l'aise dans l'eau – attraper la main d'Edward et de Lucy et les remonter à la surface le plus vite possible. Edmund et lui se débâtirent un instant et finirent par réussir à regagner l'air libre.

La rivière ne coulait pas très fort et ils purent se hisser sur le rivage. Edward était aux anges : Susan l'avait aidé et elle lui avait sourit. C'était bien plus qu'il ne lui en fallait. Mais ses heureuses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de créatures… pour le moins étranges. Les quatre frères et sœur ne parurent pas surpris mais lui, le fut vraiment. Deux hommes aux jambes de chèvres avançaient vers eux avec prudence, suivis par… trois centaures. Les créatures parurent reconnaître les quatre frères et sœurs et s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant eux.

- Vos Majestés, dit l'un des centaures en s'inclinant.

- Glenstorm ? s'exclama Peter. C'est bien vous ?

- Oui, Majesté.

- Ah, je suis content de vous voir mon ami, dit-il en inclinant la tête.

Susan, Lucy et Edmund s'inclinèrent rapidement devant leurs anciens amis et frères d'armes. Edward se sentit un peu perdu mais Susan posa sa main sur son épaule et le présenta :

- Voici Edward, c'est un ami, déclara-t-elle en regardant le grand centaure.

- Enchanté, Majesté, s'inclina de nouveau Glenstorm devant Edward.

Lucy sourit en voyant Edward si mal à l'aise puis se rendit compte qu'ils avaient tous pu revenir. Même Peter et Susan.

- C'est incroyable que l'on ait tous pu traverser le passage, s'écria-t-elle.

- Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis que nous sommes partis ? demanda Peter au centaure.

- Environ un an, votre Majesté, répondit-il. Mais puis-je vous permettre de vous demander pourquoi vous êtes revenus ?

- Nous avons découvert un autre passage vers Narnia, depuis notre monde, expliqua Edmund, et nous avons voulu essayer de revenir.

- Visiblement, Aslan a du nous y autoriser, dit Peter en réfléchissant. Nous sommes au sud de Beaversdam, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il. Combien de temps nous faudrait-il pour rejoindre le château du roi Caspian ?

- A cheval, la journée vous suffira, sourit Glenstorm.

- Vous avez des chevaux pour nous ? S'enquit Edmund avec excitation.

- Oui, Majesté.

Les centaures et les faunes les escortèrent jusqu'à un petit campement ou étaient installés quelques soldats telmarins et d'autres faunes. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre et discutaient entre eux. A la vue des rois et des reines, ils s'inclinèrent tandis que Glenstorm allait chercher quatre magnifiques chevaux telmarins. Susan et Peter se sourirent : visiblement, Caspian avait réussi à unir les Narniens et les Telmarins autour d'un même rêve : Narnia. Deux faunes apportèrent aussi des vêtements pour les rois et les reines, ainsi que pour leur ami, afin qu'ils puissent aller voir le roi dignement vêtus.

Ils se changèrent tous rapidement et montèrent à cheval pour être au château avant la nuit. Lucy étant la plus légère, Edward monta avec elle sur son cheval, tandis que les trois autres prenaient chacun un cheval. Edward fut stupéfait de la grâce avec laquelle Susan montait à cheval et il l'observa durant tout le voyage, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber à chaque accélération de sa monture. Mais la nuit les surprit et ils durent bivouaquer autour d'un feu, sous le ciel étoilé. Lucy s'endormit rapidement, rêvant du lendemain matin où elle retrouverait ses amis : Trompillon, Reepicheep, Caspian et où Susan pourrait enfin revoir l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Le lendemain matin, ils reprirent la route et chevauchèrent jusqu'au château. Ils y arrivèrent dans la mâtiné et furent accueillis par des gardes telmarins. Certains reconnurent immédiatement ces rois et reines de l'Ancien Temps qui avait aidé leur roi à reprendre son trône et firent prévenir les conseillers du roi. Nos cinq jeunes gens entrèrent dans la grande cour du château, qui avait été le siège d'une horrible bataille, et reconnurent Trompillon qui arrivait vers eux en courant.

- Vos Majesté, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que Lucy lui avait déjà sauté au cou.

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir mon Cher Petit Ami, sourit-elle malicieusement.

- Moi aussi, chère amie, lui répondit Trompillon.

Peter, Susan et Edmund s'inclinèrent devant lui en souriant, ravis de revoir leur ami le nain mais ils entendirent soudain des bruits de pas dans le couloir qui débouchait sur la cour et se tournèrent vers la personne en question. Ils aperçurent alors un jeune homme arriver en courant vers eux, suivit d'un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs qui tentait de le rattraper et d'une souris armée.

- Caspian, murmura Susan.

* * *

(1) Petit clin d'œil à ma fic sur Harry Potter ou mon héroïne s'appelle Sullivan (c'est un nom irlandais que j'adore XD)

Eh eh eh… XD j'espère que ça vous a plu… comme je l'ai dit, j'aime innover et, lorsque j'ai vu le film pour la première fois, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer le froncement de sourcils de ce garçon à lunette dans le train lorsque nos quatre enfants se mettent à rire quand Edmund parle de Narnia. On le voit à peine quelques secondes (en encore) mais ça m'a frappé !!

La suite et fin… bientôt XD

Bisoux, Helleni.


	2. Forget your memories

Niark niark… je poste enfin la suite (et fin) avant de partir en vacances pour deux semaines… histoire que vous ne deveniez pas tous tarés (non… c'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas aussi prétentieuse pour dire une chose pareille !!) !

Enfin… je vous préviens, ce n'est pas un Happy End… après vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous êtes prévenus !!

Bonne lecture et merci encore à tous mes revieweurs !! XD

_

* * *

_

- Caspian, murmura Susan en apercevant le jeune roi.

Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort lorsqu'elle vit le regard du telmarin se poser sur elle. Elle vit de la surprise, puis de la joie dans ses yeux.

- Susan ? Appela-t-il tandis qu'elle s'avançait lentement vers lui.

La pudeur les empêcha de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais les regards qu'ils se lançaient étaient explicites. Caspian prit les mains de Susan entre les siennes et les porta à ses lèvres avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir, ma reine, lui murmura-t-il en souriant.

- Je suis aussi heureuse d'être revenue, lui répondit-elle au bord des larmes.

Et sans plus de retenu, elle se jeta dans ses bras, entourant ses mains autour de son cou, et se blottit contre lui. Caspian l'enlaça encore plus fermement, enveloppant ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouissant son visage dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

- Vous m'avez manqué, murmura Susan en pleurant de joie.

Toutes les personnes autours d'eux semblaient ravies de ces retrouvailles : Peter était heureux pour sa sœur et espérait qu'elle pourrait enfin vivre son amour pour le roi, Lucy et Edmund étaient tout sourire de voir leur grande sœur dans les bras de Caspian et Reepicheep, Trompillon et Cornelius se réjouissaient pour leur roi qui avait enfin retrouvé celle qu'il aimait. Seul Edward avait sentit son cœur se déchirer en voyant sa Susan dans les bras de ce jeune homme.

Elle avait l'air heureuse de le revoir, et lui aussi. Elle devait l'aimer comme jamais elle ne l'aimerait lui et cela lui fendit le cœur. Lui qui avait espéré lui faire plaisir en la ramenant à Narnia qui semblait tant lui manquer, il avait perdu une occasion d'être avec elle. Il aurait pensé qu'elle le remercierait de l'avoir ramené dans ce monde qu'elle aimait tant et que, peut être, elle pourrait l'aimer, mais il s'était visiblement trompé sur les raisons de sa tristesse. Elle n'était pas triste d'avoir quitté Narnia, mais d'avoir quitté Caspian, ce roi qui la serrait désormais dans ses bras. Et le pire, c'était que ses frères et sœur étaient au courant : ils avaient l'air heureux de les voir ensemble, même si Peter avait une pointe d'inquiétude dans son regard.

Ravalant ses larmes pour faire preuve d'un minimum de dignité, il s'enfuit rapidement de la cour du château, mais personne ne sembla remarquer son départ… excepté un grand lion qui venait d'arriver après avoir vu ses rois et reines débarquer à l'improviste dans son monde. Aslan s'approcha doucement des personnes présentes, lançant un regard triste au couple enlacé devant lui, et fit remarquer sa présence :

- Mes chers Rois et Reines, je suis heureux de vous revoir !

Tous se retournèrent d'un coup, à l'entente de la voix grave du grand lion, et Susan et Caspian se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour lui faire face.

- Oh, Aslan, s'exclama Lucy en se jetant à son cou comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, je suis si heureuse de vous revoir.

Peter, Edmund, Susan, Caspian, Trompillon, Cornelius et Reepicheep s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant le lion en lui souriant.

- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez de retour si tôt, chers amis, demanda alors Aslan.

- Comment ? s'exclama Peter. Vous n'y êtes pour rien ?

Susan fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvaient-ils être entrés à Narnia sans qu'Aslan n'ait donné son accord ? C'était impossible !

- Non, mes chers. Le passage que vous avez emprunté m'était inconnu, je n'ai alors pas pu vous empêcher de traverser, expliqua-t-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

- Mais, c'est Edward qui… commença Lucy en cherchant le jeune garçon du regard, mais ou est-il ?

- Je crois qu'il visite le château, répondit Aslan. Que disais-tu ma chère ?

- Heu oui… reprit Lucy, c'est Edward qui a découvert ce passage grâce à une personne qu'il a rencontré et qui est déjà venu à Narnia à l'époque où les telmarins régnaient sur ce monde.

- Sais-tu quand, précisément, il est venu ? demanda Aslan en semblant froncer les sourcils.

- Heu… hésita Lucy, je crois que c'était peu après l'invasion telmarine.

- Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une personne qui soit arrivé de votre monde, dans notre histoire, objecta Caspian.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, reprit Edmund en regardant sa sœur, il n'a pas rencontré grand monde à Narnia. Il a juste voyagé, rencontré quelques Narniens qui lui ont dit de partir. Et il est parti.

- Je vois, murmura Aslan.

- Cela veut dire que nous pouvons rester ? demanda Lucy toute excitée.

Aslan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda Lucy et la lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux, Susan et Caspian et l'amour qu'ils se portaient, Peter qui n'avait rien dit depuis mais qui semblait comprendre mieux que quiconque.

- Non, très chère, répondit tristement Aslan. Ce que je vous ai dit lors de votre dernier départ n'a pas changé, termina-t-il en lançant un regard affligé vers Susan.

Celle-ci sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Ainsi, si elle était revenue, c'était pour repartir à nouveau, souffrant encore plus que lors de son premier départ. Elle leva les yeux vers Caspian et vit son expression choquée. Il avait comprit lui aussi qu'elle devait à nouveau repartir, alors qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver. Susan se remit à pleurer, mais de tristesse cette fois, tandis qu'elle implorait Aslan.

- Mais, Aslan…

- Chère Susan, coupa le grand lion avec douceur, je m'en veux de te faire tant souffrir mais tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde, tu ne peux pas y rester, je suis désolé.

Susan faillit s'effondrer de chagrin mais elle fit tout pour garder un peu de fierté malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de Caspian pour la seconde fois, collant son front contre sa poitrine et laissant ses larmes couler librement en sanglotant légèrement. Caspian entoura ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui, laissant à son tour quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues.

En voyant sa sœur si malheureuse, Lucy éclata en sanglot et alla se blottir dans les bras d'Edmund, qui sembla légèrement désœuvré mais qui l'enlaça en retour sous les yeux peiné d'Aslan. Peter baissa la tête, ayant comprit depuis longtemps que leur retour dans ce monde n'était qu'une erreur. Mais il était près à tout pour que sa sœur soit heureuse et la voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur.

- Ne pouvez-vous rien faire pour eux, demanda-t-il alors au grand lion en regardant Caspian enlacer sa sœur, en pleur.

Le lion acquiesça tristement et s'avança vers eux. Lucy se détacha d'Edmund et alla se placer à coté de son frère et tous observèrent le grand lion, espérant qu'il leur laisserait une chance.

Caspian relâcha doucement son étreinte sur Susan et regarda le grand lion dans les yeux. Sa souffrance était clairement décelable et le grand lion du prendre sur lui pour ne pas, lui aussi, laisser couler ses larmes. Le regard éteint de Susan fut le plus dur à soutenir : cela lui faisait mal de les voir tant souffrir.

- Je peux néanmoins faire quelque chose pour vous, reprit Aslan d'une voix triste en levant les yeux vers Susan, mais ce sera un choix que vous devrez faire ensemble.

- Quel est-il ? demanda Caspian avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

- Je peux vous faire oublier ce que vous ressentez, effacer vos souvenirs de la personne aimée.

Les yeux de Susan s'élargirent de surprise. Elle n'avait pas pensé que le grand lion leur proposerait ça. Comment pourrait-elle oublier Caspian ? Elle ne le voulait pas, c'était une des choses qu'elle n'avait pas pu oublier malgré la souffrance que cela lui infligeait.

- Nous… nous ne nous rappellerions plus de rien ? demanda Susan regardant Aslan dans les yeux.

- Vous ne vous souviendriez que des faits qui ont permis de sauver Narnia, pas des sentiments que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre.

Caspian sentit la main de Susan serrer la sienne de plus en plus fort, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Le jeune roi baissa les yeux vers elle et croisa son regard abattu. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer, essayant de trouver la réponse dans le regard de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne voulait réellement oublier leur amour, même en sachant qu'ils risquaient de souffrir toute leur vie.

- Je… je ne peux pas… murmura Susan en baissant la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

Le grand lion acquiesça et les regarda tour à tour :

- Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain, dit-il, après, les enfants Pevensie devront retourner chez eux.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna de la cour, sortant du palais et partant au galop à travers les bois. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin du château, il laissa libre cours à sa tristesse et poussa un long rugissement, emplit de peine et de douleur. Jamais il n'aurait du laisser se produire une telle chose. Caspian et Susan n'auraient jamais du tomber amoureux mais comme il le disait si bien lui-même : _les choses ne se produisent pas deux fois de la même manière_. Il ne pouvait prévoir ce qui arriverait et il ne pouvait les sauver que de cette horrible manière : en leur enlevant leurs souvenirs. Mais il savait que c'était la seule chose qui pourraient leur ôter toute souffrance et leur permettre de vivre comme ils auraient du.

Dans le château, Susan et Caspian avaient décidé de passer le reste de la journée ensemble. Ils déambulaient sans but dans les couloirs, les jardins, main dans la main sans prononcer un mot. Ils savouraient juste le fait d'être ensemble, de pouvoir enfin se prendre dans les bras et s'embrasser. Ils s'assirent sur un banc dans un des jardins du château et regardèrent en silence l'horizon. Le temps était splendide mais de gros nuages surgissaient à l'est et menaçaient de faire s'abattre une averse de pluie sur la plaine d'ici la nuit. Susan observa les nuages s'avancer lentement vers eux, telle la douleur qui lui enserraient progressivement le cœur. Elle calla sa tête contre l'épaule de Caspian, luttant pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau, et se laissa aller contre lui.

Caspian ressentait la même souffrance que Susan à cet instant mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Il voulait juste savourer ce moment qu'il passait avec elle, ce dont il avait rêvé depuis un an. Il sentit Susan poser sa tête sur son épaule et il entoura son bras autour d'elle, pour la tenir plus près de lui. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, semblant le supplier de faire quelque chose, et Caspian posa doucement une main sur sa joue et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il l'embrassa tendrement, sans précipitation, ayant juste le désir de sentir à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Susan entoura ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit leur baiser, laissant libre cours à ses sentiments et à son désir d'être avec lui. Ils s'embrassèrent plus passionnément encore, sentant leur souffrance et leur amour se mêler, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Ils durent rompre le contact pour ne pas manquer d'air et Caspian prit Susan dans ses bras, l'enlaçant tendrement. Ils restèrent assis là, durant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que la pluie ne les déloge et ne les oblige à se mettre à l'abri dans le château.

Pendant ce temps, Lucy avait entreprit de retrouver leur cher ami Edward afin de lui expliquer qu'ils devraient rentrer le lendemain. En y repensant, elle faillit se remettre à pleurer, mais elle se retint, voulant éviter qu'on ne la prenne toujours pour une petite fille. Elle avait comprit depuis longtemps ce que ressentait ce jeune garçon pour sa sœur, mais elle savait que Susan, pour ne pas être vulgaire, se fichait pas mal de lui. Il avait juste incarné l'espoir de retourner à Narnia et de revoir Caspian. Cependant, cela ne s'était pas fini tel qu'elle l'espérait : ils allaient devoir retourner en Angleterre, comme Aslan le leur avait dit quatre mois auparavant. Le bonheur de sa sœur s'était transformé en désespoir et ce qu'Aslan leur avait proposé lui paraissait épouvantable : comment pourraient-ils vouloir oublier ce qu'ils ressentaient ?

Elle chercha Edward pendant deux bonnes heures dans tous les recoins du château, demandant aux servantes, aux centaures et aux faunes s'ils n'avaient pas vu un jeune fils d'Adam mais personne ne put lui répondre. Elle finit par le débusquer dans une des plus hautes tours du château, qui avait une vue imprenable sur Narnia. Au nord, l'on apercevait les ruines du château de la sorcière blanche, la forêt s'étendait au sud et l'on pouvait distinguer les bois de Beruna à l'est, seulement lorsque le temps était beau… ce qui n'était plus le cas. Edward était accoudé au rempart de la tour et semblait fixer quelque chose vers le bas. Lucy s'approcha en douceur et suivit son regard jusqu'au bas de la tour. Elle aperçut deux silhouettes enlacées, assises sur un banc et elle reconnut sa sœur et Caspian. Le regard d'Edward était si triste qu'elle eu envi de le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle n'était pas si familière avec lui pour oser une telle chose.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Edward tourna la tête vers la plus jeune des Pevensie, un air surpris dans les yeux. Pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? Il n'y avait aucune raison… décidément, cette fille était étrange. Elle était bien plus jeune que lui et pourtant, dans ses yeux, luisaient une grande sagesse.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il plus pour lui-même que pour Lucy, elle n'aurait jamais voulu de moi de toute façon.

Lucy lui lança un regard désolé et il comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Il devait tourner la page et penser à autre chose. Il leva les yeux du couple en dessous de lui et sourit à Lucy. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire et lui tendit la main. Il la prit avec plaisir et, ensemble, ils redescendirent de la tour et retrouvèrent Peter et Edmund dans la cour où Aslan leur avait parlé.

- Ah Edward, tu es là, s'exclame Peter, je commençais à me demander si tu n'étais pas perdu.

- Non, ça va, je réfléchissais, sourit Edward.

- Nous devrions rentrer, il commence à pleuvoir, fit la sage voix d'Edmund.

Et ils partirent tous se mettre à l'abri dans le grand salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, Susan et Caspian surgirent dans le salon, à moitié trempé par la pluie.

- Susan, s'exclama Lucy en se précipitant vers elle.

- Lucy ? S'étonna Susan, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je…

- Lu… viens t'asseoir, la réprimanda Edmund, tu l'étouffes.

- Ah, pardon… fit Lucy en s'éloignant de sa sœur.

Susan et Caspian restèrent un moment silencieux face aux quatre jeunes gens devant eux mais finirent par s'asseoir dans un canapé avant que Caspian ne propose d'aller dîner. Sa proposition fut acceptée à l'unanimité et Lucy se dévoua pour aller demander à ce qu'on leur apporte à manger. Lorsque Lucy fut partie, le silence reprit sa place dans la salle. Aucun des deux frères n'osant prononcer un mot sur le lendemain, voyant comment Susan et Caspian se comportaient. Rien ne dévoilait ce qu'ils ressentaient mais Peter et Edmund savaient pertinemment quelle était leur souffrance. Ils se tenaient constamment la main, se quittaient rarement des yeux et restaient ensemble le plus souvent possible.

Le dîner se déroula dans le plus profond silence, parfois entrecoupé d'essais de conversation entre Lucy et ses frères et sœur mais rien ne parvenait réellement à sortir de la bouche de quiconque. Peter et Edmund restaient silencieux, ressentant la détresse de leur sœur et de leur ami, Edward préférant se taire pour ne pas faire souffrir Susan et les deux concernés pensant sans relâche au lendemain matin. Susan ne pouvait pas faire son choix, elle n'y arrivait pas. Si seulement Caspian lui avait dit quoi faire, elle l'aurait écouté, elle aurait fait ce qu'il lui aurait dit. Mais lui aussi restait silencieux et ne savait quel décision prendre. Oublier son amour, sa reine et ne plus souffrir de la voir partir loin de lui ? Ou souffrir peut être pour l'éternité en gardant le souvenir de l'être aimé, de ses lèvres sur les siennes et de son corps contre le sien ?

Susan se leva brusquement de table, s'excusa auprès des autres convives et sortit de la pièce en courant. Elle n'arrivait plus à tenir, ses larmes reprirent de plus belle tandis qu'elle courait vers sa chambre. Elle qui avait toujours été forte pour ses frères et sœurs, pour Aslan lorsqu'ils étaient à Narnia, elle se retrouvait désormais à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Susan ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'effondra sur son lit en sanglots.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie du salon, Caspian amorça un geste pour se lever mais Peter le devança et lui fit signe qu'il allait la voir. Le roi acquiesça silencieusement et se rassit. Il jeta u regard circulaire aux autres personnes attablées : Edward et Edmund fixaient leurs assiettes et Lucy avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se leva brusquement à son tour et partit en courant vers la chambre de sa sœur.

Lorsque Peter entra dans la chambre, il vit Susan allongée sur son lit, le visage dans son oreiller, secouée de sanglots.

- Su, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de sa sœur et en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Elle se retourna lentement et plongea ses yeux bleus plein de larmes dans ceux de Peter. Et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Peter l'enlaça fermement et la laissa pleurer contre lui.

- Je n'y arrive pas, Peter, gémit-elle, c'est trop dur.

- Je sais, Su, je sais, murmura-t-il. Mais je veux que tu saches que, quelque soit le choix que tu fasses, nous serons toujours avec toi.

- Merci Peter, répondit Susan en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il y vit une lueur de gratitude entre la souffrance qui y siégeait.

- Je… je vais dire à Caspian de venir, sourit Peter.

Il se leva, déposa un léger baiser sur le font de sa sœur et sortit de sa chambre. Une fois dehors, il aperçut Lucy, contre le mur, qui pleurait silencieusement. Peter prit doucement sa seconde sœur dans ses bras et la berça quelques instants.

- Ca va aller, Lucy, murmura Peter, ca va aller.

Ils retournèrent tous les deux dans le salon où Caspian, Edmund et Edward étaient toujours attablés en silence. D'un signe de tête, il fit signe à Caspian d'aller voir Susan. Celui-ci opina et se leva immédiatement pour rejoindre la femme qu'il aimait. Arrivé devant sa porte, il frappa doucement mais, n'entendant aucune réponse, il entra. Il trouva Susan assise sur son lit, les yeux rougis par les larmes, regardant droit devant elle avec une profonde tristesse.

Lorsqu'il entra, elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit tristement tandis qu'il s'asseyait à coté d'elle et la prenait dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller contre lui une nouvelle fois et lui murmura ces mots qu'il aurait aimé entendre dans d'autres circonstances : « Je vous aime ». Il la serra contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et lui répondit tendrement :

- Je vous aime aussi… et c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que vous souffriez.

En disant ces mots, il se détacha d'elle et l'embrassa pour la troisième fois. C'était un baiser plein de passion, mais aussi de souffrance, auquel se mêlèrent leurs larmes. Susan le laissa donner libre cours à ses sentiments, approfondissant leur baiser, et s'abandonna à lui. Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, dénouant lentement sa robe. Leur amour envahit la pièce entière, telle la lumière du soleil inondant le grand hall de Cair Paravel au petit matin. Au dehors, la pluie tombait à verses dans la nuit noire, arrosant les fleurs des jardins et les arbres de la forêt, et, au petit matin, le soleil montra quelques uns de ses rayons. Dans une des chambres du château, deux corps étaient allongés cote à cote, endormis. Les deux jeunes gens se réveillèrent de concert et leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant. Sans avoir besoin de prononcer un mot, ils se comprirent : leur décision était prise. Le choix que leur avait donné Aslan était difficile, mais ils avaient choisis ensemble, d'un commun accord.

Dans la grande cour du château étaient rassemblés de nombreuses personnes. Certains devaient partir, d'autres resteraient, c'était les lois de Narnia et Aslan n'y pouvait rien. Les deux dernières personnes attendues se présentèrent, main dans la main, devant le grand lion. Aslan leur lança un nouveau regard désolé et leur posa la question tant attendue :

- Alors ? Avez-vous fait votre choix ?

Susan et Caspian se regardèrent un instant puis tournèrent leur yeux vers Aslan en prononçant d'une même voix triste :

- Nous acceptons.

Le lion acquiesça et se tourna vers les autres :

- Il est temps pour vous, de dire au revoir, fit-il en fixant Peter et Edward, qui ne reviendraient jamais.

Peter et Edmund allèrent saluer Caspian, Lucy enlaça son cher petit ami Trompillon, qui eut bien du mal à la laisser partir une seconde fois, et Edward s'inclina simplement devant Caspian. Susan leva à nouveau les yeux vers Caspian et celui-ci captura ses lèvres pour la dernière fois en un baiser d'adieu.

Ils se séparèrent et les cinq jeunes gens firent face à Aslan. Le grand lion leur souffla dessus, comme lorsqu'il avait fait apparaitre le portail dans l'arbre mais, cette fois-ci, les cinq enfants disparurent d'un seul coup.

Aslan les avait transportés dans leur monde en même temps qu'il avait effacé les souvenirs de Susan et Caspian avec tristesse. Leur amour était perdu et oublié, mais ils ne souffriraient plus et pourraient vivre heureux à nouveau. Mais, au fond de lui, Aslan savait qu'il suffisait que leurs regards se croisent à nouveau pour que leurs souvenirs réapparaissent. Il savait que les deux jeunes gens retrouveraient la mémoire dès lors qu'ils se reverraient.

Mais était-ce encore possible ? Seul le destin nous le dirait.

* * *

Eh eh… vous avez dit que j'étais plus à l'aise avec le tragique ? Bah voila, vous le savez maintenant !! XD

J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré l'absence de Happy End… j'attends vos avis avec impatience !!

Bisoux, Helleni.


	3. Epilogue

Ah ah… après avoir lu vos reviews désespérées sur ma triste fin chérie… je vous ai écrit un petit épilogue (j'aime les épilogues moi ? Nooooon !!) qui, j'espère, vous conviendra mieux !! XD

Cette fois, c'est sur, il n'y aura pas de suite…ni d'autres fics, seulement des traductions !!

Bonne lecture ! XD

* * *

Le roi Caspian X était mort. Il avait eu juste le temps d'embrasser son fils, de retour chez lui grâce à l'aide d'Eustache et de Jill, et était mort durant son voyage. Cela faisait plus de 50 ans que les quatre enfants Pevensie avaient quitté ensemble pour la deuxième fois ce monde magique qu'était Narnia. Les deux plus jeunes, Lucy et Edmund, ainsi que leur cousin Eustache, y étaient retournés deux ans après que leur grande sœur ait abandonnée ses souvenirs et avaient vécu une grande aventure à bord du Passeur d'Aurore, magnifique bateau du roi Caspian. Le frère et la sœur avaient eu beaucoup de mal à voir Caspian et la fille de l'étoile se rapprocher et finir par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils ne comprenaient pas que Susan et lui aient décidé d'oublier leurs sentiments mais leur sœur était à nouveau heureuse en Angleterre et cela leur suffisait.

Peter et Susan s'étaient fait à l'idée de ne plus retourner à Narnia et ils écoutèrent avec avidité le récit de leurs cadets et de leur cousin à propos de leur voyage à bord du Passeur d'Aurore. Susan fut même enchantée d'apprendre de Caspian s'était fiancé à la fille d'une étoile, ce à quoi Peter avait fronçé les sourcils. Il était heureux de voir sa sœur à nouveau telle qu'il l'avait connu avant, mais il était triste de savoir que cet amour si sincère qui unissait sa sœur au roi de Narnia avait totalement disparu. Néanmoins, Susan paraissait radieuse et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir.

Puis, lorsque, quelques mois plus tard (et 50 ans à Narnia), Eustache et son amie Jill avaient été rappelé à Narnia par Aslan pour retrouver le prince perdu, ils avaient appris avec grande tristesse que leur très cher ami le roi Caspian X était mort en mer. Les quatre frères et sœurs Pevensie en furent très affectés, en particulier Lucy qui pleura pendant des jours et des jours se retenant avec peine de rappeler à sa grande sœur ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le roi.

Mais Aslan décida d'offrir au roi Caspian X un de ses vœux les plus chers : voir le monde des rois et des reines de l'Ancien Temps. Aussi, au lieu de le ressusciter et de le réincarner en écolier comme cela était prévu auparavant, il en décida autrement.

Un matin, Susan et Peter partirent tous les deux faire quelque courses que leur avait demandé leur mère en prévision de Noël. Nous étions en plein mois de décembre et Noël approchait à grand pas, sous l'excitation grandissante de Lucy. La famille Pevensie avait prévu de passer les fêtes avec leurs cousins, dont Eustache faisait parti, et avec le Professeur Kirke, qui avait gentiment été invité pour avoir rendu de si grands services en hébergeant les quatre frères et sœurs.

Susan et Peter avaient donc été chargés d'aller acheter une dinde et de nombreux autres ingrédients qui accompagneraient le repas de Noël. En sortant de la boucherie, Peter hoqueta de surprise. Devant eux, se tenait un jeune homme, un peu plus grand que lui, au teint mat et aux cheveux mis-longs. Du coin de l'œil, Peter vit sa sœur le regarder curieusement puis tourner la tête vers l'objet de sa surprise. Il vit leurs yeux se croiser puis s'élargir de surprise tandis que des souvenirs affluaient dans leurs esprits.

- Susan, murmura le jeune homme avec un léger accent espagnol.

- Caspian, s'exclama doucement Susan.

Ils ne purent détacher leur regard de l'autre et restèrent à se fixer durant de longues minutes. Peter sourit : finalement, Aslan savait peut être ce qu'il faisait. Et Lucy aurait un magnifique cadeau en rentrant. Ce Noël s'annonçait particulièrement joyeux !

**

* * *

**

Notes de l'auteur :

- Entre la fin du _Prince Caspian_ et le second départ des quatre Pevensie, il s'est écoulé 4 mois (mais une année narnienne).

- Entre ce second départ et _l'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore_, il s'est écoulé 8 mois (mais 2 ans narniens).

- Entre la fin de _l'Odyssée_ et _le Fauteuil d'Argent_, il s'est écoulé quelques mois (mais 50 ans narniens)

- Normalement, Aslan devait réincarner Caspian en écolier qui terrorise les enfants avec son épée… j'en ai décidé autrement XD… toutes les autres références aux livres sont sensées être justes, mais je ne les ai pas lu donc… peut y avoir des erreurs !!

Je vous aime tous pour m'avoir suivi et m'avoir laissé de si gentilles reviews !!

Bisoux, Helleni.


End file.
